


More Than This

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: “So, what’s next? What is the great plan for 2020 and beyond?”
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write anything but fluff again? Probably not, I'm like that. Or let's sit here and pretend that it's the season, it's Christmas/New Year's time, and instalove and cheese are acceptable.

“So, what’s next?” Javi asks, his breath visible against the winter darkness. “What is the great plan for 2020 and beyond?”

Yuzu shrugs, wrapping his mittened hands around his mug of hot tea as they stand on the porch of Brian’s weekend house side by side, gazing out at the frozen lake, eerie in the bluish moonlight. It has been barely a couple of days, and yet here they are, as if they had never been apart, their shoulders nearly touching. Yuzu knows how precious that is – there aren’t many people who make him feel as comfortable, safe and at ease as Javi does.

  
“Let me guess,” Javi continues, keeping his voice light. “Quad Axel and Worlds first, of course. Later… quad flip. A six quad program. And then later, in the season after, Beijing?”

Yuzu chuckles into his scarf. Javi is right, of course. But for the first time in his life, there’s more than this. More than skating. More even than bringing joy and hope to people through his performances. He looks up at the star-specked sky above, wonders if he is being selfish, then decides that maybe, just perhaps, he deserves a little bit of selfishness. Something just for him. A little piece of happiness that has nothing to do with gold medals.

“There’s more,” he says, and turns to smile at Javi.

“More?” Javi raises his eyebrows. “Quints?”

“More than skating,” Yuzu corrects, and watches Javi’s eyebrows fly even higher.

“Who are you, and what have you done to Yuzuru Hanyu?” Javi asks after that initial moment of stunned silence, laughing. When Yuzu simply shrugs, and tips his head to the side, Javi’s eyes turn serious. “More than skating?” he asks, clearly intrigued.

“I want to – “ Yuzu starts, and wonders how to put this. “Live,” he says in the end. After all, that is a word that captures everything he wants.

“Live a little? Get a little drunk, party a little, have a little fun?” Javi jokes, but his voice seems to flutter a little, and his eyes dodge Yuzu’s, flit away from Yuzu’s intense gaze. “We Spanish are good at that. You’ve got yourself the right man for that,” Javi mumbles.

“Not _that_,” Yuzu says. Drinking, partying… that’s not really important to him, certainly not more important than skating. He takes a breath. “But I have the right man,” he adds, and tugs off one of his mittens. He then places his bare hand on the wooden railing in front of them, palm up, waiting.

“Yuzu…“ Javi whispers, making his name soft as usual, and Yuzu loves it, the way he always has, the way his name sounded from Javi’s lips. “Are you serious?” he asks, clearly disbelieving. “Do you really want to – “

“Yes,” Yuzu says, because he’s had a lot of time to think about this. He is sure. “More than quad axel,” he adds, and watches Javi gape. “If you want,” he adds, and feels that spike of quivering fear that he has been pushing down, the one that tells him maybe Javi doesn’t want him the way he always thought…

Javi looks down at his hand, then back up to meet Yuzu’s eyes. His gaze is full of sparkles, it seems – the moon, the stars, and the fairy lights from inside… And then Javi slides his hand into Yuzu’s, links their fingers, and nods.

When Yuzu brings their joint hands up to kiss Javi’s knuckles, and hears Javi’s light, stunned whisper of a laugh, sees the brightness of his smile, Yuzu knows that this is it. The excited flutter in his stomach, the incredible lightness of being, the happiness that makes all of his gold medals pale in comparison. This is it. Living.

He leans into Javi, brings their foreheads together. “Let’s have happy 2020,” he says. “And after.”

And when Javi smiles and – just before kissing him – adds “Ever after,” Yuzu knows that none of it – the quads, the triumps, the history he’ll make – will ever be more than this.


End file.
